


SLEEPLESS IN WORDS

by Houndmancometh



Category: ADMIRATION - Fandom, SENTENCES - Fandom, words - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	SLEEPLESS IN WORDS

SLEEPLESS IN WORDS

Burning the midnight oil  
Compose in construct  
Writing at times went into the trash  
There were even moments, I simply wanted to dash  
But looking for words took longer than I ever would have imagined  
Hours pass, and found myself falling asleep, so much for sleepless  
But during that sleep, there was a knock at the door in my head  
It was words telling me “Wake Up Wake Up”  
We have word to do  
They were telling me, you are far from being done  
The words said, “Write this down”  
The time is too write, but not think on slumber  
Sentences certainly came to mind  
Words after words became another  
The writer was writing like no other  
The words and sentences have found a true love writer  
It’s a matter of believe and formulate  
The focus of words to create  
The Writer realized, he had the love of writing all along  
The writer said, “This is where I belong”  
Sleepless through endless time  
The Writer achieved within his own thoughts  
His now captured sipping on some wine  
This is a special occasion, and I can celebrate and dine  
Words continued to come even after  
North, South, East and West  
Words from the Writer says best  
“Writing is what is enhanced, it becomes the opportunity. The Heart and Mind say, and words that come out. It’s words through the meanings. There is a reason to be sleepless  
But writing being sleepless until  
The mind flourishing on will


End file.
